ticalfandomcom-20200214-history
Minimum RP
As we are upgrading our runes to r6s, we are thinking, starting from the new year, to increase the minimum RP to make sure that we can upkeep the new runes and that everyone contributes a bit in the clan. The idea would be to increase the min RP for lvl 80+ from 100k to 150k (or 200k), the tax would remain the same (10%), or depending on what you think we could even raise a bit more the min RP (200k-250k) and decrease tax to 8%. Decreasing tax would benefit mostly people that play the game daily and/or farm all their monthly rrt, and slightly penalise those who don't play much the game as they would have to be a bit more active to cover the min RP. Other clans have higher taxes and/or much higher min RP, yes they have few better runes but we are getting there..we just need to find them! We have wonderful runes based on the tax and min RP we ask for activating them. Toons lvl 79 or lower wouldn't be penalised. The min RP will be roughly based on their lvl so don't panic!!! We do realise that low lvl players get smaller gold chests and we are giving a chance to everyone to show their commitment. Ideally we are trying to help low lvls to cap so that they can start gaining more gold and help us growing stronger. Same thing applies to newly capped toons and toons on pilgrimage. As long as everyone shows to be active and plays the game (and doesn't log once a month, do few kills then cya until next month....) everybody should be fine. We will also increase raffle ticket prizes to 50k so it will be easier for Neela to keep the count... :P Less tickets sold but higher chances for each ticket to be a winning one. Prizes will be improved: a TC as usual, a bit more t30 resources as prizes, essences and other useful prizes for cap toons (sometimes you will have a chance to trade it for something else or get the equivalent value in gold if the item can't be taken for any reason, like lack of virtues or too low lvl or not needed, etc..), random potions (sometimes you will be able to choose between different kind of potions based on availability) and special occasion stuffs. We wont be accepting low lvl items anymore. SPOILER ALERT: For Christmas there will be a special raffle where everyone will participate without having to buy tickets, we will have t30 resources and various potions literally raining down from the sky for the random lucky winners! Plus, depending on our actual RP on Christmas day, we might have a NO TAX day! New Year's raffle will be as usual with tickets to buy and will have some nice prizes worth more than a TC! OMG I said too much! Stay tuned! All the other things would remain the same...if you are going on holiday, let us know... If you are starting pilgrimage and don't think you can cover the min RP, let us know... If your hamster ate your internet cable, let us know...... If you disappear without saying anything we might think that you quit the game and eventually kick you. Even if that happens (lets say because your computer breaks or your internet is down) you are always welcome to rejoin when you return, as long as we have space in clan (that's why you should let us know in advance if you can). Let us know what do you think by commenting below either if the min RP is too high or too low and about clan tax etc. No need registration, just make sure you write your name '(we don't kill anybody just want to know everyone's opinion and who already voted...). Thank you PS: We are currently looking for '''r6 epics '(or rare) wise and crit', '''epic r6 assurance' and evaluating other r6 runes (rare or better epic). Just let us know if you find any, we are upgrading our runes based on which one people use mostly. Also let Zaphera know what runes you use/would like. UPDATE: ''' '''We going for 150k min rp, 10% tax and 50k rp for raffle tickets on January, will see how it goes. Many runes upgraded to r6s and many more will be upgraded! Great team work thank you all!